


Finding the truth

by imfromspace



Series: The Fallen [1]
Category: Banana Bus Squad, Real Person Fiction, The Derp Crew
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, And OOC, Angst and Feels, Humor, Inspired by the Haunting RP, M/M, Magic and Science, Multi, Sorry Not Sorry, Trigger warnings so yea, a bit - Freeform, a bit of science, im gonna hurt my sons, it gets a little confusing, it has lore, its from minecraft but its good, may have some anime elements, sorta - Freeform, very slow and random updates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-03
Updated: 2018-08-03
Packaged: 2019-06-21 05:27:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15550635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imfromspace/pseuds/imfromspace
Summary: "Some secrets must remain secrets, yet it holds the key to who you really are"It's a race towards the Guardian, to where the secret holder lives.Six people seek the truth.The tyrant king hunts for greedThe Demon holds the mind of the keyIt's all for the future they long to see-Slow and random updates-





	Finding the truth

**Author's Note:**

> Heyo! it's my first story that i posted here!!  
> This was actually one of my older stories that I slightly modified for the good of my sons. This story was inspired by a roleplay that a youtuber made in minecraft, I saw this when I was 11 and decided to do a little continuation since it was open ended. check out rejectedshotgun for the roleplay
> 
> characters may ba a little ooc and there may be some mistakes, if you see some please point it out inn the comments. critisism is appreciated
> 
> and please check out Melly"s story https://archiveofourown.org/works/11480148 its awesome
> 
> hope you guys enjoy!!
> 
> -Space☆ﾟ.*･｡ﾟ

_"You could’ve had everything, e̴̕V̴͖͊a̶̩̳̾n̶̘͂.”_

 

_“I already had everything I needed now. All I need is for you to fuck off.”_

 

_“Evan, are you telling me that you'd rather leave your poor poor dear friend behind?” A voice started in a teasing tone. “I thought that you care for him and all that sappy shit you’re yapping about.”_

 

_“Shutch the fuck up, Deimos.”_

 

_“And you need another set of friends, they're just rude.”_

 

_“Hey at least I have never stolen anything and  actually have both of my arms.”_

 

_“I really should have killed you while I had the chance, elf.”_

 

_“You’ll have to go through us first before you can get to Jon, you fucker.”_

 

_~~~~~~ > _

 

Stirring sounds can be heard in the room. It was dark and the only source of light was the fire at the center, a pot was slowly being heated up above the flames, and beside it stands a peculiar looking young man holding what seems to be a stirring rod, the young man was clad in robes over a red cotton shirt, with black hair that is untamed and frizzy.

 

He seemed to be deep in thought, staring at the red to yellow flames dancing around the wood.

 

~~~~~~>

 

_“Shit, he’s too strong, how can he dodge that many arrows?” Ryan panted as he sliced another skeleton_

 

_“I dunno, but we gotta do something about those rocks,” Evan pointed at the three floating cyrstals behind Deimos "that’s what’s making him so fast.’_

 

_“Ryan, do you have his sword?”_

 

_“You don't mean...”_

_“I have a plan.”_

 

~~~~~~>

The young man in question walked across the room, grabbing jars and random herbs absentmindedly,head still in the clouds. He only stopped to stare at the mirror beside the shelf, he took in his figure, his sturdy built, his clothes, his hair (which he should really comb) and... his face.

 

He hated that his face reminded him of that incident.

 

~~~~~~>

 

_“You can never escape from me. Sooner or later, you will fall from my strings and you will befall the same fate as your dear friend.”_

 

_He groaned, in pain._

 

_“Evan!!!” Ohm screamed._

 

_“Ev! Shit! Fuck off skeleton!” Jon cried out as he tried to get closer to him._

 

_“Your fate was sealed as soon as you gained that eye of yours… just as your friend had, just as yot tries to save him, the odds are stacked against you , mage ”_

 

_ṣ̸͍̦̉͒ǒ̵̧̈́͠ ̴̖̣͖͂j̷̤̜̱͒Ų̷̱̙ş̴̈͊̚t̸̪̙̻̹̊ ̵̫͚̞̊ğ̴̨̘̼̭i̶̡̪̮͕͛V̴͙͎͋e̶̮̙̽ ̴̢͎̙͚̇̒̅̉ư̵̱̟̑̑̚P̵̜̰̮͋̅̎_

 

_“Not today, bitch.” With a burst of energy, he flew towards one of the cursed rocks._

_Evan held up the sword throne his friend used on that Monster all those years ago._

 

_“Not giving up.”_

 

_With a single swoop he pierced through the glowing rock._

 

_And all turned white._

 

_~~~~~~ > _

 

He didn't notice that the pot exploded until it hit him in the face, literally. And now he has to deal with a room filled with rainbow colors, a splitting headache and an untimely coloration of his hair.

 

This is what he get for getting distracted in his highly dangerous experiments… again.

 

_Goddamnit, Evan get your head in the game._ He mentally scolded himself, ~~even though he could barely do that since he gets migraines every 2 hours or so but yeah~~ , this was the fifth time this happened this week and it was getting problematic. Supplies for his little experiments is very hard to get, considering he is living in an island with only a land bridge connecting him to the mainland, and that's not to include that the place fits its name.

 

It's not called badlands for nothing.

 

He may need to go for a supply run later, but right now he needs a nap. Right after he cleans up, because yellow and pink isn't his color.

So he left his mage-y room as he calls it, grabbed a couple of towels and a change of clothes and went inside the washroom which is right beside his mage-y room for situations like this. As soon as he entered the washroom, he bolted straight to the tub filled with water, purposefully not looking at the mirror. He was a little reluctant to step in the water but it beats staring at his face. As soon as he was finished nitpicking every magical rainbow powder from his hair, he hurriedly dried of, (he's not a fan of water) and was mentally preparing himself as he walked in front of the mirror, he counted to three before he looked up and stared at his reflection.

 

And lo and behold, his face is still the same as it was that night

 

HIs face has a slightly tan complexion and he has a strong jawline, but that's the end of the nice parts since his face would be aesthetically pleasing to look at... if it weren't for his eyes and the right side oh his face. And boy, were they something. His right eye wasn't that bad it was a mix of amber brown and hazel, but his pupils were slightly slit, and the white on his eyes weren’t even white, they were black, worst part is that reddish black tendrils seem to jut out of his eye and engulf his entire right side or his face with jagged tendrils, which spread to his neck and upper right arm.

 

But if he was to choose between his right side or left side, he would rather pick his right side. His left side is a curse to him. His left eye is a big red dot with a white pupil surrounded by white, it looked slightly normal but he knows what evil lies beyond it,

 

What he sacrificed.

What he lost.

 

What he f̸̩̳͊̒͝ͅa̸̬͕̅i̸̧̢̱͝l̶͓͒e̸̗͓͂d̵̯̪͎̍̓͝ ̵̰̇͝t̴̘̉ơ̶̲͝ ̸̗̓̉͗d̷̠͋͆͒ô̸̭.̥

 

_Shit._ He pressed his hand on his left temple, he came here to brush his teeth, not to wallow in self deprecation, nor get a splitting headache. He just sighed and went about his normal thing, completely ignoring his headache and his left eye.

 

>>>>>

 

It was already night time when he finished, and he was genuinely surprised that it took him that long to take a bath.

 

Or maybe it was because his experiment took a little bit too long, no use wondering about it now. He really needs that nap, or maybe he should just call it sleep. It didn't matter anyways since his stomach growled in protest.

 

“I haven't eaten dinner yet, oops.” He said to no one in particular. The kitchen was right next to his room anyways so he’ll just stop by for a sandwich then get some shut eye. He went to the kitchen,  grabbed a chicken sandwich and a bottle of oj, and went to his room.

 

His room was a little different from the rest of his house, it’s more of a library than a room but he's not complaining, it's a room full of spellbooks, a twin sized bed, a closet, chest and a desk with stuff on top.

 

He finished his sandwich and his bottle of oj quickly since he really wants to go to sleep, deciding that he’ll just do the dishes tomorrow as he lay on the bed and go to sleep.

 

Except that he wasn't getting any, he has too much in his head in the moment and his mind is a wreck. He was tossing and turning until he faced is desk beside him, immediately nostalgia hit him like a truck. On the desk was a bunch of stuff he collected before, and some other things that people gave him.

 

There was a piece of his old staff on when he was still starting, his old backpack on his first quest, a quiver of arrows next to a small statues which reminded him of a certain ~~cute~~ elf he met (it was Jon), and a bag of coins that Ryan gave him before. The happy memories helped him clear his mind a bit and was lulling him to sleep.

 

His eyes sleepily stared to another piece of his collection, the one he most treasured. He remembered all that they used to do and what he did. The one he failed.

 

By this time he was already too sleepy to feel emotional, he drifted off to sleep. The last thing on his mind was a tall boy with brownish hair, wearing a white helmet. Somewhat familiar to the one sitting on top of his desk

 

“Goodnight Tyler.”     

 

**Author's Note:**

> Lore Corner:  
> Badlands - a part of the continent that is refered to sometimes as a desert forest due to its heat and abundance of dead trees around the area, nonetheless people still travel here as merchants and farmers are located outside of the main empire city. The place is infamous for bandit ambushes which is why some merchants try to illegally travel by sea


End file.
